


Meu menino de mechas douradas

by sefairyz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Choi San - Freeform, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, M/M, sansang
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefairyz/pseuds/sefairyz
Summary: Para San, aquelas mechas loiras eram com fios de ouro, não se cansava de brincar com elas, as enrolava nos dedos e depois  fazia carinho delicadamente na cabeça do loiro. Fazendo com que esse acordasse e mostrasse seu lindo sorriso. Yeosang era seu nome, o dono da loja de café onde trabalhava.Yeosang não gostava que mexessem em seus fios, mas depois de uma noite chuvosa, descobriu que se fosse san que fizesse carinho em seus preciosos fios dourados, não se importaria.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Meu menino de mechas douradas

Capítulo único - Me apaixonei pelo seu carinho.

Tudo começou num sábado, onde Choi San estava a procura de um emprego decente. Bom, ele achava o seu antigo emprego decente, trabalhava para seu tio, no entanto, seu Tio dissera a ti com palavras ríspidas que ele não podia viver para sempre as suas custas, de fato o Choi mais velho estava certo, mas não precisava ter dito de maneira tão grossa, até parecia que era um rapaz qualquer.

Ele morava com o tio a mais ou menos cinco anos e desde então, trabalhava para ele, como era uma distribuidora de alimentos, sempre fazia entregas diarias ou até mesmo cuidava da loja. 

Mas tudo realmente começou quando estava andando pelas ruas naquele sábado ensolarado, e viu uma pequena lojinha - que depois soube que era um café. Essa que iria abrir em cerca de poucos dias e para sorte de San, não parecia que o dono tinha pessoas para trabalhar para si.

Quando ele entrou pela porta branca, um sino fez barulho e logo um rapaz de fios loiros grandinhos que limpava uma mesa qualquer disse:

\- Estamos Fechados, ainda não inauguramos o café. - Foi bem ali, ouvindo aquela doce voz, que Choi San se apaixonou. 

O rapaz de fios claros olhou para o rapaz desconhecido e ficou em dúvida de quem era aquele garoto e por que ele ainda estava ali se o Kang já tinha lhe dito que não estava abertos. 

Já o Choi, paralisado com a beleza do rapaz a sua frente ao menos reparou que o rapaz já estava na sua frente quase lhe expulsando, todavia San sai de seu pequeno transe e diz:

\- E-eu queria saber se está contratando. - San disse gaguejando por conta da timidez.

Ele não era disso, mas foi algo inesperado, ficar perto daquele garoto fez com que ele automaticamente ficasse daquele jeito. No entanto, como respondeu o rapaz sorriu para si, e ao ver aquele sorriso San só faltava desmaiar ali mesmo.

\- Você quer mesmo trabalhar aqui? - o rapaz de fios loiros se pronunciou de novo.

\- Quero - Fez uma pausa suspirando - Eu não tenho muita experiência em fazer café…

\- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe, eu só preciso de uma pessoa que me ajude a atender os clientes e fazer algumas entregas - ele sorri, e continua - Mas eu se você realmente quiser o emprego você precisa me responder algumas perguntinhas. 

Assim que escutou aquilo, San sorriu largamente, mostrando seus dentes branquinhos para o garoto. Bem, o coreano disse ao loirinho que ele poderia responder algumas perguntas enquanto o ajudava a arrumar a loja, e assim, o primeiro dia juntos foi iniciado.

Os dois começaram a arrumar tudo, e enquanto arrumavam, Choi ia respondendo perguntas do tipo ‘’Você trabalhava com o que antes?” ‘’Quantos anos você tem?’’ e até que chegou a última pergunta, essa que fez San engasgar ‘’Você namora?’’.

Todas as perguntas anteriores foram normais para uma entrevista informal, no entanto a última fez com que o rapaz engasga-se, mas logo o loiro se desculpou pela pergunta boba e intrometida. 

No entanto o Choi respondeu mesmo assim, dizendo que não namorava, e depois daquele dia ambos começaram a trabalhar juntos.

[...]

Após alguns dias, os dois coreanos inauguraram a loja e como era setembro, o tempo estava totalmente aberto, muitas pessoas vinham até o café para pedir bebidas geladas e quando conseguiam ficar um pouco mais do horário de fechar, conseguiam mais alguns clientes. 

Tudo ia muito bem, os dois rapazes estavam se conhecendo e já podiam se considerar amigos de trabalho, claro que San pensava todos os dias nos fios dourados daquele rapaz, os pensamos insistiam em ficar em sua mente, o tempo todo, e até mesmo quando estava com o Yeosang.

Aquele nome lhe encantava, nunca ao menos tinha achado alguém com tal nome e achará tão bonito quanto o seu. Aquele nome combinava com sua pessoa, lhe dava um ar totalmente chique e mesmo que o rapaz usa-se roupas simples, como, suéteres sem manga e blusa branca por baixo e uma calça clara qualquer, para o Choi, aquilo era o auge da moda.

Poderia parecer besta, mas aquelas roupas combinavam com o Kang por inteiro, desde seus fios dourados até sua personalidade gentil e meiga. Choi San estava apaixonado e era visível, mas o dono daquela paixão ao menos sabia e o rapaz desconfiava que esse namorava uma pessoa que vinha a loja com frequência.

San o conhecia como ‘’SeongHwa’’ ele tinha fios escuros, igual o Choi, e ele parecia ser tão próximo de Yeosang que o coreano sentia inveja daquele tinha a atenção de sua paixão. Mas uma hora ou outra ele tinha que aceitar que o Kang nunca o veria da mesma forma, era tão óbvio que se iludida demais. 

Naquele mesmo dia, San tinha ido embora chateado, afinal, Outubro estava chegando e aquilo trazia as terríveis chuvas, para o Choi, aquilo não era bom, ele não gostava muito das chuvas, pois elas nunca vinham com tranquilidade, realmente tinha medo, ainda mais quando ela poderia trazer raios e trovões, aquilo o assustava tanto, nem gostar de pensar naquilo, gostava. 

Tanto que quando o começo do mês chegou, ele pediu para o mais velho lhe deixasse sair antes que ficasse de noite. YeoSang não reclamou, ele até disse que tudo bem, pois o rapaz estava fazendo todo seu trabalho devidamente e sair um pouco mais cedo não atrapalha o Kang.

No enquanto, em uma sexta feira, onde o dia tinha amanhecido fechado, San acordou com preguiça e totalmente sem vontade de ir trabalhar, a cama estava tão quentinha que ele ao menos tentou levantar. Estava prestar a ligar para Yeosang dizendo que não iria por estar doente, claramente estava mentindo, não se sentia mal, só estava com preguiça de sair do quentinho.

Mas logo se lembrou que naquele dia, o Kang precisava de si por conta das entregas. San olhou para o teto e depois para seu relógio, levantando da cama e indo tomar um bom banho. Ele lavou os fios escuros e enrolou mais alguns minutinhos por conta da água quente, mas logo saiu.

Entrando em contato com o ar gelado do quarto ele começa a espirrar e logo trata de colocar uma roupa bem quentinha para ir trabalhar. Colocou uma calça jeans preta que por dentro tinha um tecido quentinho, colocou também uma blusa marrom de manga comprida, um sobretudo preto e um cachecol marrom para combinar com a blusa. 

Logo que se vestiu, tratou de comer algo, pegar seu guarda chuva e ir para o trabalho. O tempo não estava nada bom e ele sabia que poderia chover pela noite, só esperava que o Kang lhe libera-se mais cedo hoje. 

[...]

A caminhada até o café não era longa, ele morava poucas quadras de distância, talvez 15 minutos andando, realmente era perto. Quando chegou no local, viu o rapaz de fios dourados abrindo a loja, ele vestia suas roupas de sempre, mas dessa vez estava com um casaco ao invés do suéter que usava geralmente.

Quando San foi visto pelo mesmo, ele sorriu de leve e foi ajudar o rapaz a abrir o estabelecimento. Ao entrar no mesmo, ele é recebido pelo ar quente, muito diferente do de fora, que estava totalmente úmido e gelado, e pela mudança de temperatura, Choi acaba espirrando fazendo com que o loiro falasse ‘’Saúde’’ e se aproximasse do coreano mais novo.

O de fios escuros se assustou com a aproximação repentina e acabou por cair ao tropeçar numa cadeira. Ele era totalmente atrapalhado e agora tinha seu coração batendo rápido pelo Kang, o que ele faria? nem ele mesmo sabia.

Ao levantar, San se afasta um pouco, virando-se para porta e respirando fundo, sua cabeça estava meio confusa. Ao sentir a destra do loiro em seu ombro ele arregala os olhos e segura a mesma, sentindo o calor que vinham delas, logo a afastando.

O Choi se vira novamente e sorri forçado para o Kang, dizendo para ele que iria limpar os fundos da loja. Depois daquilo, o dia passou com trocas de olhares que se desviavam logo em seguida, os dois não trocaram palavras, ficaram a tarde toda até o fim da noite em silêncio, só falando um com o outro por conta dos pedidos.

Yeosang não estava entendendo muito bem a situação, na verdade estava tentando adivinhar o que o mais novo tento pensava, para ficar lhe ignorando. O Kang só estava preocupado, poderia ser coisa da cabeça dele, mas realmente sentia uma sensação em seu peito, uma sensação que dizia para o mesmo cuidar do Choi. 

Logo a claridade já estava indo embora, dando boas vindas a uma noite escura que era carregada de nuvens, essas que estavam encharcadas de água que em alguns minutos cairia fazendo uma densa tempestade na cidade.

San estava tão distraído com seus afazeres que ao menos percebeu quando a noite chegou, trazendo as pequenas moléculas de água com ela, que em poucos segundos se transformou em uma tempestade forte. Só se deu conta que estava tarde quando escutou a chuva, era tarde mais agora.

Ele para o que estava fazendo e vai olhar a porta de vidro, vendo pequenas gotas escorrendo pelo vidro, e quando estava prestes a virar a plaquinha para ‘’fechado’’ ele vê um raio se assustando. Choi abaixa colocando suas mãos sobre a cabeça, estava com muito medo.

Ao ver aquilo YeoSang se aproxima-se do rapaz e o abraça, tocando em seu ombro como forma de conforto. No entanto, San estava com medo, ele não queria olhar para fora, sabia que o temporal estava piorando e aquilo só o assustava mais.

Yeosang pegou na mão do rapaz e disse perto de seu ouvido ‘’Vamos para casa, lá é mais seguro’’. Com a fala desse, o rapaz de fios escuros olhou para ele e sentiu seu coração um pouco aliviado ao ver o lindo sorriso do Kang.

Logo os dois já estavam com o guarda chuva aberto, correndo pelas ruas molhadas e se molhando também, mesmo com o guarda chuva - que por sinal era pequeno demais para os dois - já se encontravam totalmente encharcados, os fios de Yeosang estavam mais escuros por conta da água e os pés do Choi já estavam úmidos. 

Quando ambos chegaram apartamento do loiro, San tinha lágrimas em seus olhos e ao ver aquilo, Yeong passa sua mão pelos fios bagunçados os ajeitando, logo em seguida leva sua mão para as bochechas, limpando as lágrimas do mais novo. 

\- Vamos entrar ? - Disse pegando novamente na mão do Choi.

Yeosang o guiou escadaria acima, e quando avistou sua porta, pediu para que San tirasse seu casaco e seus sapatos. Assim, o garoto fez, tirou as meias úmidas e colocou no bolso do casaco, já que o Kang disse que iria colocar pra lavar e quando tudo tivesse seco, ele poderia colocar.

Ambos passaram pelo corredor extenso, que dava numa sala, essa tinha um tamanho razoável e pelo que San podia ver, aquele apartamento era maior do que o seu, mas não disse nada, só conseguiu ver as lindas janelas que ficavam naquele ambiente. A chuva deixava seus vestígios na mesma, fazendo com que as lindas gotinhas brilhassem pela luz do apartamento. 

San estava totalmente sem graça por estar ali, ele deveria estar em casa e não incomodando o Kang. No entanto, ele não tinha coragem de ir embora, pelo menos não até aquela chuva diminuir e acreditava que o coreano mais velho também não o deixaria ir.

Assim, ele fica observando a chuva caindo, até que sente a mão de Yeosang em seu ombro, logo escutando sua voz.

\- Se você só ficar vendo a chuva, vai ficar doente, é melhor você ir se esquentar. - O loiro disse.

\- E-eu posso tomar banho? - perguntou receoso, recebendo um sorriso em seguida.

\- Claro que pode, vem comigo. - Disse indo em direção a uma das diversas portas - Aqui é o banheiro, acho que tem tudo que você precisa, é só me chamar se precisar de algo, vou pegar uma roupa seca ‘pra você. 

O coreano de fios escuros entra no banheiro reparando em cada detalhe e como tudo ali tinha o jeitinho de Yeosang, era até fofo. Talvez ele fosse abusado demais, mas ao ver a linda banheira ali, seus olhos brilham, San estava com tanto frio que um pequeno banho naquela banheira não o traria problema.

Logo abriu a torneira e observou o jato forte de água quente sair pela mesma, assim enchendo com facilidade a banheira, enfim, quando a água chegou na metade ele a desligou, entrando na mesma e se permitindo relaxar. Seu corpo gelado se arrepiou ao entrar naquela água quentinho, por conta disso, ele soltou um pequeno espirro. 

San afundou ao poucos na água quentinha ele foi relaxando, ainda chovia do lado de fora e mesmo com medo, ele amava a barulho que a chuva fazia quando caia, era tão relaxante, naquele momento a única coisa que o Choi fez foi fechar seus olhos, assim descansado.

Somente os abrindo de novo alguns minutos depois, quando ouviu o rapaz de fios claros entrar. San ainda se mantinha de olhos fechados, mas conseguia escutar muito bem os passos cautelosos do rapaz, esse que sentou-se do lado da banheira.

Ele apoiou seu braço na borda e deitou sua cabeça no mesmo, e a única coisa que fez foi observar atentamente cada detalhe lindo do coreano mais novo. até que se pronunciou. 

\- San… - Chamou - Posso lavar seu cabelo? - ele perguntou com sua voz calma, mas que ao mesmo tempo carregava um pouco de vergonha. 

Ao escutar aquilo o Choi sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e confirmou com a cabeça e a única coisa que escutou depois disso foi o rapaz de fios dourados esticando as calças para cima e assim, entrando na banheira. Sentou-se na borda e molhou com o pequeno chuveirinho os fios escuros.

Os enchendo de espuma pelo shampoo que cheirava a fragrância de bebê - fazia sentido Yeosang ser um neném mesmo, era o que San pensava. Logo o mais velho fez uma relaxante massagem em seus fios, o fazendo deitar a cabeça na coxa do outro.

Aquele ato acabou molhando a calça do loiro, mas esse não se importou, ele só continuou a massagem enchendo seus dedos longos de espuma branquinha e logo enxaguar com abundância aqueles fios, passando condicionador levemente no cabelo do Choi.

E no momento que San abriu seus olhos, viu que Yeosang o olhava fixamente, mas logo desviou o olhar. Para o Kang, aqueles olhos eram tão intensos que ficar em contato direto com eles o fazia perder o controle. 

Quando pegou o chuveirinho para enxaguar os fios, ele observa novamente a face do outro coreano, logo tomando coragem para fazer uma pergunta. Desse modo ele chamou o nome do rapaz.

\- San? - O rapaz abriu seus olhos novamente - E- eu posso fazer uma coisa ? - Perguntou totalmente receoso.

\- Pode. - Ao escutar a confirmação do rapaz, O Kang se aproxima devagar, cada vez mais perto e quando está perto o bastante do rosto do mais novo, ele leva suas mãos as lindas bochechas e o beija.

Um beijo inesperado pela parte do mais novo, realmente não esperava aquilo. Mas se entregou ao beijo quando sentiu seu coração agitado, as mãos úmidas faziam carinho nas bochechas vermelhas - por conta do vapor- do Choi.

Os lábios se tocavam com necessidade, mas aquele momento em si parecia ser tudo em câmera lenta, as sensações eram diferentes de tudo que sentiam antes, era a sensação de beijar alguém que se gosta. Era difícil de se explicar, mas talvez fosse como fazer a coisa que mais gosta.

Naquele momento, os dois só pensaram como aquele momento era único, mas com a falta de ar, ele tiveram que se separar, mas nem a falta de ar fez com que eles não dessem pequenos selos enquanto se separavam. As mãos de Yeosang ainda estavam nas bochechas de San e as mãos do mais novo estavam passando pela primeirva vez pelos fios dourados.

Eram tão macios que poderia tocar o tempo todo, tinha amado a textura do fio, era bom fazer carinho ali.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte, ainda chovia pela cidade, as ruas estavam molhadas e mesmo que a chuva já tivesse se acalmado, os dois garotos ainda dormiam tranquilamente. Tinha sido uma noite gostosa, depois daquele beijo, Yeosang saiu do banheiro para se trocar, pois estava todo encharcado, já San, surtou por longos dez minutos e saiu do banheiro, indo para o quarto se trocar.

Depois disso os dois dormiram tranquilamente com pijamas quentinhos na cama espaçosa do Yeo, no entanto, mesmo que fosse grande, eles dormiram abraçados.

San foi o primeiro a acordar, e num ato repentino, começou a afagar os lindos fios de ouro - Tinha apelidado depois de uma longa conversa com Yeosang. - Não se cansava nem um pouco de brincar com seus dedos ali, entrelaçando eles com as mechas douradas, fazendo um carinho delicadamente na cabeça do loiro.

Esse que acordou logo em seguida, mostrando seus sorriso. YeoSang era dono de uma beleza inexplicável e o Choi não conseguia simplesmente achar adjetivos para aquele rapaz. Ele realmente tinha se entregado de vez. 

No entanto, o Kang não gostava que mexessem em seus fios, mas depois daquela noite chuvosa, descobriu que não se importava se fosse San fazendo aquele carinho que lhe agradava tanto. Não poderia negar que seus preciosos fios dourados amavam o carinho do coreano mais novo. 

E depois daquele dia, noites chuvosas se tornaram um tanto especiais para Choi San, pois agora ele tinha YeoSang para lhe abraçar a noite toda.


End file.
